Don't YOU Remember?
by CherryN
Summary: Rose had a 'perfect' family she went to a training camp - a fire came down - now nobody knows what happened to hers.  Tasha has a family - no fires to destroy hers - only her own drunken, jealous rage can destroy it.   I think there's a link ... don't yo
1. Chapter 1

**Hi – story for you guys here – have fun and tell me what you think afterwards **

******Chapter 1 – Remember (prologue)**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
>He takes me by the waist, dips me down and kisses me. I open my eyes to look at him and when I see him gazing lovingly at me, I smile. I remember thinking that was the happiest day of my life.<br>I couldn't be more wrong.

-I-N-T-E-R-V-A-L-

"Honey I'm home" I walk in slamming the door shut. I smell the sweet smell of aftershave and cologne that could only belong to one person.  
>"Hello gorgeous, was work interesting?" He whispered in my ear, all the while kissing down my jaw line and neck.<br>"So-so, but I'd much prefer to be here all day" I cooed and spun around and gave him a long lingering kiss. Then I turned on my heel and went straight to the bathroom. I could hear him growling on the other side of the door.  
>I rolled my eyes. Gees, he's so impatient.<br>I opened the door to find him standing there with lust filled eyes. I laugh. Then he takes me by the waist and well... things happen, what can I say...  
>These were some of the happy times before the change.<p>

-I-N-T-E-R-V-A-L-

"It's a girl!" I was speechless. I could feel my eyes start swelling with tears... Of happiness of course. The tall dark haired handsome man standing next to me was staring at me and when I looked into his eyes I could see it all there. Love, happiness, joy... About a million similar. I was having a girl. A girl! I could dress her in the cutest summer dresses and I could, like, dress her in nice playsuits for babies, and I could, like... I usually get a bit carried away... But I was having a girl! With the man of my dreams.  
>Later a boy.<br>Later more chaos.

-I-N-T-E-R-V-A-L-

"push, push, push honey, you can do it!" I felt like slapping the stupid idiot saying that to me. Do they even know how bloody painful this is? I'm done. I don't even know why I wanted another baby. Why did I want to go through all this crap again? What's wrong with one? I mentally slapped myself. If I didn't want another one, I would have stopped it the day I had the brilliant idea of another one. Brilliant being the anonym.  
>"Push, push, PUSH!" I hear the same idiot voice shouting.<br>"SHUT UP!" I push really hard! I didn't even hear the noise of a baby.  
>"See you IDIOT I pushed, you hear me I PUSHED and it BLOODY WELL HURT!" Then I hear the noise of a baby and I whip my head around to look towards the noise. The nurse was holding him and she was looking at me with a shocked expression. MENTAL SLAP! I just swore in front of my baby! The nurse reluctantly gives me the baby. I look at little baby Edward, and I smile. 2 year old Ells would be so happy. Edward (Eddie) was probably the most adorable thing I've seen... Eleanor, if you're reading this, you were also the most adorable thing I had ever seen.<br>I just wish he was here to see him. He fainted halfway through the 10 hours of labour.  
>I slept that night happy.<br>Other nights... not so much.

-I-N-T-E-R-V-A-L-

"I got the job! I got the job! I got the job!" I came through the door screaming. He came up to me and gave me a hug whispering in my ear that the kids were asleep.  
>"Sorry" I mumbled. Then I led him out the front door and then I started screaming again.<br>He chuckled and looked at me amusingly.  
>"What?" I asked innocently?<br>"These walls are not soundproof, darling" He said, lifting one brow.  
>"Sorry... It's just... I GOT the JOB!" In Italy! I forget to add.<br>"Congratulations darling." He holds me tight to him and hugs me.  
>I was happy about the job, but the fact is, I had to first go to Italy for a training cycle, for 2 months. I would miss 2 months of my kid's life and 2 months with my husband.<br>I needed to tell him all of that, then, but I didn't want to kill the mood.  
>I finally told him a week before the training started.<br>To say he was angry is an understatement.

-I-N-T-E-R-V-A-L-

"Bye mama" 3 year old Eleanor says to me. I knelt down her height and she ran towards me and gave me a hug. She understood I was going away, she just didn't know how long.  
>I took 1 year old Eddie in my arms and hugged him tight.<br>"Bye Eddie, bye-bye, says bye-bye mama..."  
>"Be-be mama" I hugged him again to hide the tears now streaming down my cheeks.<br>I pulled away and looked at the other guy in my life. He had tears in his eyes. I got up and walked up to him. My tears flowing freely now. I stood in front of him. He embraced my in a hug and kissed me thoroughly.  
>"I love you" I whisper into his ear.<br>"I love you more" he whispers back. I start walking toward the security check. I look back and look at each of my family one by one. Eleanor looks at me and waves bye. She gestures for Eddie to wave as well. I then look at my family. Saying good bye for what would only be a few weeks, to become a lifetime.

-I-N-T-E-R-V-A-L-

5 YEARS LATER!

"COME ON ELS!" I hear mommy Tasha shouting. My name is Eleanor Ozera. My mommy is called Tasha Ozera and my favourite daddy ever is called Dimitri Ozera. I am eight years old and I live in London.  
>"I'm coming mommy, just one second" Mommy scares me, but Daddy is my favourite!<p>

-

D Prov

"COME ON ELS!" I hear my wife shouting out to the children. I love my wife, but sometimes she pisses me off when she shouts at the children like that. Especially with Eleanor I had work now. I just had to go and say hi to the children and then say bye.  
>The family had been through a lot. We've moved every year for the past four years ever since the accident that deleted most of our memory for 5 years. All I know is what my family told me and what my wife told me, since she was in a business meeting the night of the fire. We are a very happy family, but sometimes I get the vibe that there is something missing in my life. I would always ask my wife about this, but she would just laugh at me and call me crazy. But I can't help but feel that something is missing. Something big, and although I didn't know it, I was going to meet that special something in the next two hours.<p>

-

R- Prov

"Get up rose! You can't spend your whole life wallowing around the place. You've been like this for four years! GET A LIFE!" She hung up the phone and sent me an email about a job offer In London for house managing. The nicest mum in the world just invited me to a flipping job offer. And the interviewee was a guy called Dimitri Ozera.  
>Oh what a bloody bunch of shit. She always has these crazy social engaging skills, to defeat my sorrows. The fact is I miss my family every day! My children... my family... the love of my life, but nope, that doesn't stop my mum from grieving me a god damn lecture every day! A fire was what separated us. And a fire is what I was the first few months. I have never stopped searching, but nowadays, I have started to become completely useless. Days I wouldn't talk to anyone even my best friend Adrian. He understands me like no-one else, and I miss him coming to my house, just the two of us, watch TV. or play aidrosoply, which is our private version of monopoly.<br>Sometimes he'd stay overnight and hear my dreams first-hand. The screaming the nightmares, the shouting and the cursing. He had stood with me through it all. I get nightmares now, but not as often. At least 2 nightmares a month, which is so much easier. I decided to go out and get things from the supermarket.

-

ELS- Prov

My brother, Eddie and I were in our favourite hiding place. The little burrow daddy built for us as a secret. Of course mommy doesn't know. She always comes earlier from work than daddy and she's always mean to us and hits us with a stick. Then she pretends to be nice and give us a bubble bath. I think she gives us the bubble bath to massage the bruises so that daddy won't see. She came home from work a few minutes ago, and she's yelling at the nice people who help us around the house.  
>After she's done with that...<br>Mommy's gonna try and find us.

-

R-Prov

I was walking around the place with my shopping looking for my car. I always do this; forget where the car is parked. I spotted it and ran over, quickly pushing my shopping inside and then going back to take my trolley back. I had my handbag my phone, CV and other necessities were in there. When walking back to the car I looked for my car keys desperately, in my handbag. I looked all around the outside of the car and then I looked inside. There in the car were my keys. I opened the car door, but found it was jammed. I tried with all doors including the boot, but I couldn't find a way in.  
>"SHIT" I screamed. Other shoppers looked at me horrified and some teenagers laughed at me.<br>"Mommy what does shit mean?" a girl the age of 7 was asking her mother. The mother gave me an evil look and hurried off with her children.  
>I rolled my eyes and called the AA (car help place) they said they were busy and would be there in an hour. I had nothing else to do, so I decided to go to the interview. It was only a few minutes' walk.<p>

-

D - Prov

"Eddie" I say to my best friend, who is also my work partner. He saved my life in the fire and like me, he has no idea what happened for the 5 years before. "Any news on the help?" I ask patiently  
>as I was walking towards the lobby a strange but fascinating and oddly familiar girl was at the reception asking for a job offer. The receptionist told her to hold on, everything would be alright, and she just needed to get a hold off the interviewee, which was me... Just then my phone rang and the woman in the lobby told me of that girl. I said to tell the girl that I was on my way. A few more minutes of work would be fine.<br>Tasha can handle the children for 30 more minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Live Part 

_Before: The receptionist told her to hold on, everything would be alright, and she just needed to get a hold off the interviewee, which was me... Just then my phone rang and the woman in the lobby told me of that girl. I said to tell the girl that I was on my way. A few more minutes of work would be fine._

_Tasha can handle the children for 30 more minutes. _

**R - Prov**

"Dimitri Ozera will be with you soon." said the receptionist.  
>"Okay, thanks" I say and sit down in the seating area.<p>

"Hello, miss, I hear your here for the job interview." A male voice, with a hint of Russian said. It sounded so familiar. Probably a friend who I lived in America with. I shrugged it off, and turned around to face him. And I was faced with a very sexy man standing in front of me.

"Uh...uh... hi" I flash my man-eater smile. I caught a spurt of his cologne and to say it smelled good would be an understatement.

"So if you follow me to my office, we will be ready to start the proceedings."

I looked at him and noticed he had a wedding ring. DAMN IT! Okay now this was really starting to get to me. It has been 5 years and it's like my whole life has changed around. All my photos of my family were stolen. I haven't seen them, LITERALLY since that day I said goodbye at the airport. My parents remember a slight bit, but they really only know about what I've told them, and my friends don't know anything. That's why I moved to England. There are too many bad memories. And lots of good memories... which then lead to bad. I didn't think there was a reason to stay anymore. And now the only guy I seem to have found who has given me any slight drumming of the heart, and that feeling I haven't gotten in 5 years... IS MARRIED! Yes, that long rant in my head was leading somewhere.

"Errm okay..." I get up and start walking behind him, wondering what that perfectly toned ass looks like naked...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Lissa Prov**

I looked around the room, it was a boring day. An extremely boring day at work. Well... after work will be amazing. I get to see Christian back for the weekend. I get to compel him to remember me, and not be someone who doesn't remember a thing about who or where he is. Tasha will allow me to.

Tasha.

Number 1 of two people in my list. The people I hate the most! Second would be Rose Hathaway, who I wouldn't be dealing with any time soon. But Tasha is the person who took away the most important person in my life, the one who made me go against all my morals, the one who is HIS  
>aunt. She's his aunt! And she's going to kill him if I don't do it her way. If I don't go against all my teachings in St Vladimir's Academy for Girls. The one who ruined my whole life, just for one guy.<p>

This brings me straight to Rose. It's her fault! She shouldn't have fallen for him, why it couldn't be anybody else but DIMITRI BELIKOV! She used to be in the same school as me, but she was in the year below, whereas me and Christian were in the higher year so we didn't really interact. We also met her before the change and before the 'accidental' fire, and I knew she was a nice person, genuine, and loving, but she's the reason Tasha is jealous of him. She's the reason Christian is always away from me. I should have just pretended to get compelled that day, and then I would still be in London, living with Christian, but of course God, or whoever is up there that controls the world hates me, so I'm stuck in this mess. All Alone!

"Hello?" Someone asked. I looked up and was met with a pretty girl with silky brown hair that came to about her waist and big brown eyes. I also noted she had a soft American accent.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I ask, trying to pretend to be typing some things down.

"I'm here for an interview, with Dimitri Ozera." So this was the new girl I was working with. Dimitri kept her name away from me, as a surprise.

"So you are..." I ask, politely.

"Rose..." she pauses to correct herself. I swallow. Surely it can't be her. It can't. "Rosemarie Hathaway" she says brightly. I look at her, stare at her. She looks up expectantly at me, I stare back. I swallow deeply, and then put on a fake smile. 

"Dimitri Ozera will be with you soon." I say, hoping the strained sadness in my voice hadn't given anything away. 

"Okay thanks." She says and goes to sit down in the seating area. I call Dimitri quickly, he doesn't answer. Then I call Tasha. 

_"Hello Tasha"  
>"Ahhh, Lissa, has Rose made an appearance."<em> She asks trying to be funny. I ground my teeth together trying to stop myself from destroying the phone. I watch as Rose and Dimitri walk in the direction of his office. _"Hello"_ I realise she's talking to me, waiting for an answer.  
><em>"Yes... they just walked to his office!"<em>  
><em>"Haahaha, did she look like she remembered anything? Any surprise cross her expression?"<em> She asks calmly, gently giggling to herself.  
><em>"No Tasha, now why can't you just come here and get Dimitri"<em>  
><em>"Because this will be interesting. We will see how it plays out."<br>_And with that she hangs up the phone, leaving me, as always with that sad, painful feeling of dread.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Tasha Prov**

"Ells... Eddie... come out, come out wherever you are ... come on... I have a big piece of chocolate for you..."

Why are these children so damn annoying? Especially Eleanor. Eddie was just a little baby when I, well when I claimed my family back. It was a lovely feeling to have to hug Eddie. I did lash out at him sometimes, but only because even though I loved him deeply, he isn't my real son. But a mother isn't based on biology; a mother is based on time. And any time now, it will just be me. But Eleanor used to have nightmares when she would scream out the name I hope nobody would ever even remember. That's why I'm so pissed off with her. I should have killed her, but it would be too difficult to delete her in everyone's memory. Dimitri, Eleanor and Eddie don't remember anything about Rose, they only know what I've told them, and all the pictures I stole from  
>Rose and everyone who knew her. I also made sure Rose's family and friends were wiped clean of their memory of Dimitri and the children. All they know is what I replaced in their minds, and that is that Rose has been single the whole time, focusing on finishing her guardian career. The best part is, I made sure Rose remembered EVERYTHING, so that she looked crazy. And with that I packed our bags, and headed to London, to start again.<p>

"Madam, Lady Ozera is on the phone." I take the phone from the 'helps' hand.

_"Hello Tasha"  
>"Ahhh, Lissa, has Rose made an appearance."<em> I ask, trying to be funny.  
>There was a long pause. <em>"Hello?"<em>  
><em>"Yes... they just walked to his office!"<em> I inhale sharply. Compose yourself, compose yourself, and remember what the damn psychiatrist told you many years back.  
><em>"Haahaha, did she look like she remembered anything? Any surprise cross her expression?"<em> I say casually.  
><em>"No Tasha, now why can't you just come here and get Dimitri"<em> That would be the best option, but I think I'd prefer to see all the damage that was caused on Rose. I really ought to see my master piece.  
><em>"Because this will be interesting. We will see how it plays out."<em> I respond, and hang up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Rose Prov**

"So as you must know from our supplier, this is a highly intelligent based guardian role. You will be working alongside me, and Lissa, the receptionist, on important roles for the people in the government. I have heard you are an amazing guardian, so this shouldn't be that hard for you." I look at him, and look at him, and look at him. Did he just say what I thought he said? He was obviously waiting for an answer so I gave him a question. 

"But this is Live Part. I don't understand, my mum didn't tell me anything about this... who are you?" 

"Your mother is Janine Hathaway, am I right?" 

"Well yes..." I reply, thinking how in God's name he knew my mother. 

"Then you are at the right place." 

"But you still haven't answered my question..." But by then I had already worked it out, Live Part spelt backwards is ... "Your Evil Trap." 

"Yes!" He smiled brightly at me.  
>This, is like, probably, the BEST job in England? I'm going to hug my mum later… and hit her. <p>

"You have now accomplished part 1 of the training, now to part 2" And with that, I felt a jolt by my stomach and then my chair was travelling down at 100mph. 

"What is this?" I cry. I have been trained not to be scared of these things so I just kept quiet, and look down to see when it stops. I didn't see an ending, so I feel around my chair for any lever or switch to make it stop. I feel all around and find a button, I press  
>it, and suddenly my chair stops and I'm in the middle of a gym.<p>

I remove my seat belt, preparing myself for someone to jump at me. I listen closely, and I hear the sound of small breathing and a heartbeat behind me. I react quickly, and round house kick that person. I look down to the person and realise it's a dummy. This dummy has a  
>sound projector and a stake in its heart. I take the stake and look<br>around the gym. I hear clapping and whip around to see who it is. 

"Very well done" says Dimitri. I curtsey and grin. So was that part 2 finished I think in my mind. And as if reading my mind Dimitri says  
>"You have now completed Part 2 of 3. One more to go." He says and flashes me a smile.<br>"So what's part 3...?" But by then my stake had clattered to the floor and I felt a jab in my stomach. I fall to the ground and looking up, I see Dimitri looking down at me. That son of a bitch, I'll show him Rose Hathaway. I quickly recover, knowing fully well this was a spar session and he is a trained damphir. I kick the stake far away. 

"Okay Dimitri, hope you enjoy your final day of living."

* * * W A R N I N G s o r t a V I O L E N T S C E N E * * *

**Dimitri Prov**

Damn this girl is good, but she doesn't know the extent of my training. If she thinks this is my final day, then she is sadly mistaken!

I launch into action and circle her looking her up and down. I make the first move and punch her on the knee sending her down to the floor. She recovers quickly and kicks my in the stomach. I grunt, but I still have to compose myself to stay upright. She uses that opportunity to punch me on the lip. I feel blood but brush that aside and I start to circle her again. This time she comes in for a punch to my left side, but I am too quick for her, and I dodge her taking her hand and spinning her backwards. She yelps in pain, but composes herself.

She then quickly spins my around, and next thing I know, I'm on the ground, with a very sexy woman on top of me, straddling me.  
>She's saying something to me, but all I see is beautiful locks of dark brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes and full pink lips. I could feel my 'little friend getting excited, so I think of the ugly fat woman on the bus, and that tones it right down. <p>

"Hello... Dimitri... Comrade!" Did she just say comrade? 

"Comrade?" I ask. She blushes, and I have to return to the bus woman again. 

"It's just cause I saw, your... eeerm... you know duster, and I just thought of you know, comrade.

Captain doesn't really have the right ring to it." She smiles. "So have I passed?" 

"Yes, you have!" She does a little wiggle of joy, and since I'm still aware of the fact that she is still straddling me, I have to again, return to the woman on the bus... and remember I am married! I give a little yelp of surprise, and practically push her off me. She falls to the ground. 

"Hey..." She shouts. I help her up. 

"Errm sorry... come back tomorrow at 9:00am and we will continue your training." And with that I ran out of the room.

**Sorry for the L8 update Love You guys. My first EVER REVIWER - Silverose18 – THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST … The rest of you PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Read + REVIEW! **

**Cherry xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I MADE IT LONG! Remember that Rose hasn't had any sort of Sexual attraction in 5 years. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Viktor Dashkov

R - Prov

I used the twist and flip, my friend taught me and straddled him. He was caught by surprise and he had his eyes closed. The only thing I could hear was fast shallow breathing.

"Hello..." Did I knock him out? "Dimitri..." Shit! "Comrade..." 

"Comrade?" He asked. Oh crap, I didn't mean to say that. I blushed slightly and looked down at him.  
>"It's just cause I saw, your... eeerm... you know duster, and I just thought of you know, comrade. Captain doesn't really have the right ring to it." I add my man eater smile in there to sauce it up. He didn't say anything; he was just looking up at me.<p>

"So have I passed?" This is kinda awkward...  
>"Yes, you have!"<p>

I wiggle a bit because I'm happy, and then I feel something hard at the side of my thigh. What is that? I wiggle some more and then he pushes me off him. I fall with a thump on the ground.

"Hey..." I shout, shocked. He helps me up.

"Erm sorry... come back tomorrow at 9:00am and we will continue your training."

And then he ran out of the room. I stared at the door, kinda confused, he may have had a meeting or something, looked at the clock... I don't know. Oh well. I GOT THE JOB!

*********************************

Tasha Prov

"Hello honey, how was work, I called Lissa and she told me there was someone for an interview" He stiffened. Does he know...? Oh My God I should have just called Dimitri to come home...  
>"Yes, she was ... Very good, very able for the job." He said casually. Then he took me by the arms and started kissing me passionately. I melted into his kisses and all the doubt I had went. Obviously he doesn't know. <p>

"Ewwwwwww" Eleanor shouts out. Dimitri pulls back suddenly and goes to give Eleanor a bear hug. And OBVIOUSLY Eleanor has to interrupt us when everything was going wonderfully. Eddie comes through screaming "Daddy" Dimitri picks him up as well and envelops him in a hug. He smiles at them lovingly and I can't help but scowl.

He always looks at them lovingly, but with me, it's a loving moment one or two times a week, like just now, but the next day he's shouting at me or something else. They always come out of their hiding place for him. I should probably be nicer to them, but soon these kids will be extinct and I will never see them again. Dimitri and I will get our time being the happy family we need to be... soon.

Ells Prov

Dear Diary Rosie,  
>Today we missed out on mummy hitting us. I'm happy. Daddy came home just in time. It's almost Christmas now. I have to give in my Christmas list to Santa soon. It's in nearly 3 weeks. School is finishing soon. That's good. My friend saw my purple bruise and asked me what happened. I accidentally told her it was mummy. Mummy told me never to tell anyone that. I hope I don't get into any trouble. I have to tell my friend not to tell mummy. I'm tired now. Bye.<p>

*********n*e*x*t***d*a*y*********

ROSE PROV

"Hey, I came to see Dimitri, he asked me to come at 9am" I look at the receptionist and study her. She's an average moroi, pretty blonde hair and a skinny average figure. She doesn't have curves like a damphir, since she's a moroi. I was staring at her, when she looked up.  
>"Probably wondering how I work here?" She asks with a pointed look towards the sign which was plasted on the opposite side of the glass, so it was back to front on the other side. I stare at it, then her, then back again. That's what was bothering me. Moroi's don't fight.<br>"You use your power for help." I say.  
>"You could say that..."<br>She gave me a look and nudged her head ever so slightly to the left and pretended to be moving her hair. I looked over and saw the camera. Then I understood, this is supposed to be a job for people who want to work in the telephone business, but it's really disguised as a place to stop crime. Hence the name EVIL TRAP. 

"We will discuss business once I hear from Dimitri himself that you have got the job, and once I trust you and from the look of you..." She pauses to look me up and down rudely "That won't be any time soon..." She says, flips me off, and dials the phone.

I stare at her for a minute, deliberating whether to reply back rudely, or punch her, but I remember this is my new job, no need to start any fights! I go sit down in the seating area. I was on my iPod when she suddenly stands abruptly and motions me to follow her, like I'm some sort of dog. I have a feeling she doesn't like me...

*********************************

Dimitri Prov

It's the first day of work, for the new girl. Why am I so nervous? It's not like you never seen attractive women on the streets. And you've always managed to stay with Tasha, even when we had that cleaner. Think of her as a random girl walking down the streets. But I'm a good and honest man, so I'm not going to carry on like this. You're married, you have two children and you're very happy! Don't be stupid, she's just another girl! Tasha's beautiful! She's my wife, she's the mother of my children and she's the most important person in my life. Yeah, I can do this!

A knock on the door brought me to reality. I shuffled my papers quickly, pretending to

"Yes, come in..." Lissa and Rose walked in.

"We have come for the meeting, like you asked." Lissa said.

"Okay, let me just..." I pressed the button at the bottom of my desk,  
>and the usual monotone woman voice came up.<p>

"Voice recognition, initiated. Fix You by Coldplay." The robot voice says.

Lights will guide you home,  
>and ignite your bones,<p>

"And I will try... To fix you" Myself and Rose sing at the same time.

"You like this song?" I ask her.

"Yes" She looked down, one small tear streaming down her face. I watch her wipe the tear furiously

"Are you alright?" I ask calmly and compassionately. She's looking down on the floor, not making any eye-contact with myself or Lissa.

"My late husband used to sing it all the time to my children... m-my late ch-children... when they were sad..." She took a deep breath. "And he also used to sing it to me, now and again. It was his fa- favourite... s-song." She choked up, trying to supress a sob. I walked up to her, and gave her a hug. I don't know why, it just... felt right.

I saw from the corner of my eye Lissa stiffen, her expression screaming guilt.

"Voice recognition accepted." Said the monotone female voice. The door  
>at the right opened up. I pulled away from Rose, and walked through.<p>

"Are you guys coming?" I asked them, gesturing for them to follow  
>me. There were low murmurs and then they both came. Looking around the<br>door for anyone who saw our secret meeting area, I closed the door shut.

ROSE PROV

I follow Lissa to, what I remember as Dimitri's office. She knocks on the door. I hear shuffling on the other side of the door, and then I hear Dimitri's voice.

"Yes, come in..." We walk in. I notice Dimitri's looking down to his papers, which are upside down.

"We have come for the meeting, like you asked." Lissa said, briskly.

"Okay, let me just..." He pressed something at the bottom of my desk, and a voice came out of nowhere.

"Voice recognition, initiated. Fix You by Coldplay." The robot voice  
>says.<p>

Lights will guide you home,  
>and ignite your bones,<p>

"And I will try... To fix you" I find myself singing along. I hear Dimitri's voice in the background.

"You like this song?" He asks me, curiously.

"Yes" I say sadly. I look down not meeting any of their faces. I could feel a small tear streaming down my face and I wipe it roughly. Why am I crying?

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asks calmly and compassionately. His voice makes me want to go over to him and let him hug me and kiss me, and make me feel whole. I look down to the floor, not making any eye- contact with any of them.

"My late husband used to sing it all the time to my children... m-my late ch-children... when they were sad..." I take a deep breath. "And he also used to sing it to me, now and again. It was his fa- favourite... s-song." I want to cry. I want to be in my room on the bed, curled up in a ball and crying my heart out.

It's my first real job in 4 years and I'm acting like a baby. I suppress my sob and wipe the tears that escaped. I hear footsteps coming over to me. I can tell  
>they are Dimitri's. He hesitates in front of me, and then gives me a hug. I'm too surprised at first to respond, but then I wrap myself in his embrace. Taking in his after shave and cologne, the way his back feels and the way his abs feel against me. He pulls away all too quickly, and I have to remember he just gave me a hug as a friend... nothing more. I look over at silent Lissa and I am surprised she is looking at me compassionately, not rudely. Maybe we are getting to become friends but then she realizes I'm staring at her and she flips me off. There it goes...<p>

"Voice recognition accepted." Said the monotone female voice. The invisible door at the right opened up. Dimitri walked over to the door, and paused to study us.

"Are you guys coming?" He asks us, gesturing for myself and Lissa to follow him.

"Yeah yeah..." We both murmur, and walk through, while Dimitri closes the door behind us.

I study the room. It's big. Everything is concealed and all I could see now was a white room. Sort of like an interrogation room. Then I looked around and felt the walls. There was a little slit, where maybe something comes out of.

"Watch out Rose..." I hear Lissa shout just in time. I dodge out the way, and sure enough something flew out of the two slits. A see-through box with weapons, and lots of stakes. I look around to see 2 more of the same. Obviously there for each of us. The one I'm looking at is filled half way up. The one in the middle is almost overflowing with weapons, and the one to the far right has only one stake in there.

I can feel eyes on me, and I turn around to look at them.

"So, is the one in the middle my one?" Dimitri looks at me, looks at Lissa and they both start laughing hysterically.

I frown. "What's so funny?"

"Are you... Sure...she's a trained...g...g-guardian?" Lissa exclaims with short breaths, recovering from laughter.

"This is mine" Dimitri says quickly, as he eyes my glare toward both of them. "That one is Lissa" He says pointing at the half filled in box. He eyes me carefully before continuing... "And that one... is yours" I look at the box with one stake in it.

I walk up to it, and get me hidden stuff out. Knife in my sock. My three stakes around my belt, and the gun. The hairband in my hair and the money disguised as bombs. Just press good old queen Elizabeth and throw. After 2 seconds, your enemy should be taken care of.

I turn around to the shocked surprised faces of my new work partners. Now my box was filled a quarter way up.

"Soo... shouldn't we start the meeting? I ask innocently.

"Yeah...yeah" Dimitri says quickly.

Lissa looks up at me, smirking. I think she's started to like me. I smile back.

We walk over to the big round table and there is a huge flat screen TV.

"Give us the whereabouts of Victor Dashkov." I gasp. That's the most wanted man in probably the WHOLE world. Even the human world now about him. The t.v starts to go around Google map and then lands on England, Yorkshire.

"Zoom in on the place" The system zoom's in and there is a little cottage, in the middle of no-where.

"Interesting" Lissa mutters.

"What was that Lissa" Dimitri asks, turning around to face her.

"Well, it's just that, last week he was in America, and now he is in London. He must be doing something connected to the government. Since the new president of America was elected, and he is a black man. We all know that Viktor Dashkov is Racist. And Gordon Brown will be visiting the president in a few days. There must be a connection."

"Maybe... my thoughts are that it's something to do with strigoi..."

"Yeah" I say ever so slightly. Silently listening to this conversation.

"Yes Rose?" Lissa asks.

"Well, where were his whereabouts last time you guys checked on him, I'm sure it was a secluded area?"

"Well, yes..."

"So I have a feeling he is trying to get Strigoi on his side. If you look, at the photo the cottage is completely isolated form everyone. The area around is hilly and it looks like there may be lots of houses like this around." That gives me an idea.

"System, could you survey the area 100 miles in a circle and see how many signs of civilians around." The system quickly surveys around.

"5 cottages and 2 houses" Says the systems monotone voice.

"Just like I thought, there are other strigoi living in that area." I pause to let that sink in.

"But that still doesn't explain what he's doing and why he's going to America." Dimitri says.

"I think he's trying to make organisations like this to think he is targeting the government, but I would say it's something smaller than that. For example with the last government infiltration in Mozambique, he waited until people were settled and then he attacked. So that's what he would do again. So in the near future we should think about the government. But... erm, do you know of anyone who has moved from America, to England recently. Someone that Viktor Dashkov has been associated with?" I ask finally looking up at them.

"No, not really" Dimitri says.

"There is you, Dimitri. I mean I know it was a few years ago, but Viktor only found out you were part of this organisation a few months ago in Mozambique." Lissa says. I stare at Dimitri.

"That was a long time ago. He probably didn't even remember me."

"You have had an encounter with Viktor Dashkov?" I ask surprised.

"Two." Lissa mumbles.

"One in America, shortly after the fire at my old home, I had a case, and He was a part of it. We failed. And the other one in Mozambique. We failed" Dimitri says. I sense a loss of pride in his voice. Obviously this is a sensitive topic.

"So maybe he is targeting you, Dimitri." I say, still in shock.

"Well that's impossible."

"But maybe it is you..."

"That's ENOUGH Rose!" He exclaims. I look at him. He takes a deep breath.

"That's... enough. This has nothing to do with me. I only hurt him a little..."

"You're the one who disabled his flipping right eye, which he can't use anymore." Lissa says... well more like shouts.

"I didnt do much..."

"SERIOUSLY Dimitri! How can you tell us that? You're too modest for your own good. You disabled him for Christ's sake!" I shout, matching his earlier tone to me. He looks at me in disbelief. Then his eyes soften to normal and he looks down sadly.

"Your right... but I still don't think it's anything to do with me." He says softly.

"I know you want it not to be about you, because you have family and kids, and you don't want them to get hurt, but you can't deny that it could be you," I say softly, willing him to look up and understand.

There's silence and he doesn't look up for a long time.

"I need to go" Lissa murmurs.

"Yes, I remembered that. I also need to pick up my daughter from school now, and take her to her first sleepover party." I look at him. He is hiding his emotions. I decide to change the subject, to clear the air.

"How old is she?" I ask.

"She's eight, turning 9 in a month."

"Her birthday's near Christmas."

"Well you could say that. Her birthdays on the 1st" He says, gathering the papers getting ready to go.

"She's a Millennia baby." I say remembering I've always wanted one.

"Yep, our little miracle." he says lovingly.

I swallow. Maybe what everyone says is true. I just imagined my family. Like I said, I've always wanted a millennia baby, I never had one.

"So we should go" Lissa cuts in.

"Yeh, let's" I say quickly.

"Oh yes, you are all invited to my house for dinner tonight, to celebrate Rose's new job" I whip my head over to him.

"Are you serious" I ask, laughing a little as we start walking towards the door.

"Yep, very serious..."

"Alright see ya tonight guys. Rose I need your number." She gets out her phone. I recite my number. I look over at Dimitri and I watch as he also puts in my number. He sees me watching.

"What, I promise I'm not gay, but I do have a tendency to text girls when I'm bored." He says, flashing an evil smile.

"He's joking" Lissa quickly says watching my expression. She laughs, I join in.

"I'll text you the address" Dimitri says as he runs to his car.

"Bye" Lissa says and goes towards her car in the other direction.

"Bye" I whisper. Knowing I'm gonna love this job, VERY MUCH!

**See I made it long. I'm sorry about the repetition, I felt you guys need to see it from both sides... If you don't like it, tell me in a review. I PROMISE ILL UPDATE IN A WEEK! Hope you all had a good Christmas and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! What's going on with Eleanor and her diary? Why is it called Diary Rosie? Rose is going to his house… she's gonna meet Tasha and the children… Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review! **

**Cherie x**


End file.
